Um beijo de boa noite
by Fuyu no Hana
Summary: Quando Sakura, depois de mais um dia cansativo com Tsunade entra em sua casa, o que ela vê? Como isso foi ocorrer? Quem fez isso? e quem estava em sua casa? mas tem muita coisa mais por detras disso. SasukeXSakura.
1. Chapter 1

Um beijo de boa noite

_A/N: __OK, essa é a minha primeira fic, faz um tempinho que eu fiz, e por isso espero q vocês gostem, se não... Bem o q que eu posso fazer XP! Ah, e, por favor, comentem, pode ser até pra melhorar ela Ok? Valeu ^^_

* * *

No minuto que Sakura entrou no quarto ela soube que algo estava errado, e foi o seu olhar rápido que discerniu isso.

Ela tinha acabado de voltar de outro treinamento médico com a Tsunade-sama e no momento ela estava exausta. "Ser uma médica-nin não é tão fácil, é muito mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria" ela pensou enquanto procurava pelas chaves de casa. Mas, um pequeno sorriso aflorou em sua face quando se lembrou de seu passado "Bom, pelo menos eu sei que não sou mais inútil"

Mas, quando ela finalmente entrou em casa, seu mundo literalmente veio abaixo...

* * *

Tudo estava de cabeça para baixo, seu sofá, sua mesinha de sala, o rádio estava no chão, tudo, tudo mesmo tinha sido quebrado, rasgado ou danificado de algum modo... Sakura caiu de joelhos. O choque a calou... Quem teria feito isto? Por quê? O que queriam em sua casa?

Sakura olhou novamente para a sala, mais cuidadosamente e percebeu que, na verdade, tudo se encontrava lá. Apesar de estar uma bagunça, nada estava faltando, nada foi roubado e isso era extremamente estranho. Quem não iria roubar de uma casa rica como a dela após ter feito tudo isso? Então significa que isso não era um trabalho de ladrões?

Ela começou a arrumar a sala com cuidado ou poderia se cortar com os pedaços do vaso chinês quebrado.

E finalmente ela notou, lá longe no chão de seu quarto, o porta-retrato de madeira. O vidro estava estilhaçado, quebrado, o mesmo que o time 7 dentro. Mas a foto estava recortada, faltava o rosto de alguém, e não era o dela, ou do loiro ou o do sensei.

Calafrios percorreram sua espinha. Agora ela finalmente realizara quem tinha feito isto, de quem era a culpa. O que "ele" estava pensando? Melhor, o que "ele" queria na casa dela?

Sakura ouviu um barulho, um barulho de alguém andando atrás dela... Rapidamente ela se levantou do chão, puxou uma kunai, mas algo a agarrou antes que pudesse terminar a ação. Era um abraço selvagem que quase quebrava suas costelas, seus ossos, ela pode apenas vislumbrar um sedoso cabelo negro e olhos vermelhos como sangue antes de ouvir:

- Boa noite, querida Sakura.

* * *

_A/N: Valeu por lerem até o final, foi mal mas ficou meio pequeno heh heh(mas deu duas páginas no word) XP. Gostaria de dizer que isso era na verdade um projeto de texto para a aula de inglês, e que foi traduzido para o português. Também gostaria de agradecer á minha amiga July, que me viciou em Naruto, á minha amiga aninha que também compartilha o meu amor por Anime/Manga e a Bia quem me incluiu totalmente no mundo do Anime/Manga e de Final Fantasy. _


	2. Chapter 2

Um beijo de boa noite

_A/N:__ Bem, a pedidos de amigos e alguns leitores, resolvi transformar a Fic de um one-shot para algo mais comprido, por isso, peço desculpa pelo tempo que demorou este capítulo e pela demora de outros futuros (XD). Ah, especialmente, já que isto aqui vai ser algo maior do que eu estava esperando gostaria de fazer alguns agradecimentos: Valeu Bia, por ter me viciado n acultura otaku. Valeu juh (Hino) por ter me viciado em fanfiction e Naruto e Valeu Aninha, por compartilhar a mesma paixão que eu._

_

* * *

  
_

Naquela noite, escura e fria, poucas pessoas andavam pela rua. O que facilitava tudo.

As sentinelas daquele portão não passavam de jovens, inexperientes. A paisagem, que não mudava, o frio e o tédio lhes davam sono.

-Hum- falou o maior deles se aconchegando na cadeira- quanto tempo falta para trocar de turno?

- Umas duas horas- respondeu o mais magro.

- Então me acorde daqui à uma hora – ele terminou de falar. Cruzou os braços e deixou a cabeça cair. O outro continuou a vigiar sozinho, sem muito entusiasmo.

A hora perfeita, pensou um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos* que estava escondido nas árvores na proximidade. Dali mesmo, de onde estava, saiu com uma velocidade imensa contra o posto de vigia, como um raio. A Kusanagi na mão. O jovem vigia nem teve tempo de ter qualquer reação. No mesmo instante estava aos seus pés, com um profundo corte na garganta. O sangue começava a encharcar o chão. Agora, se dirigiu ao outro que dormia. Ele nem iria perceber.

Assim que terminou o trabalho, fez um gesto com a mão e outros dois shinobis apareceram do meio das árvores, um de cabelo branco e outro de cabelos espetados laranja. Sem uma palavra eles começaram a "limpar" a bagunça. Depois, com poucos sinais de mão se transformaram nos dois vigias e assumiram os seus postos. Tinham exatamente 1hora e 53 minutos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, o jovem andava com calma pelas ruas daquela vila, como se já estivesse habituado a elas. O vento soprava os seus cabelos negros para o lado e ele o sentia em seu peito levemente descoberto, mostrando o torso bem definido.

De vez em quando, quando a luz da lua lhe vinha de encontro, era possível ver a espada que trazia amarrada nas costas. Quando chegou ao local, entrou sorrateiramente pela janela, mesmo ela sendo no segundo andar, e a fechou sem um único barulho. Realmente era um shinobi, seus movimentos tinham maestria e graciosidade, sem o menor desperdício de movimento.

Assim que estava dentro da casa, começou a observá-la. Era ricamente decorada com vasos orientais e algumas obras: desenhos de grous negros ou de elegantes garças. Havia uma que lhe chamou a atenção em especial: Uma cerejeira. Típico dela, ele pensou, então estava no lugar certo.

Teria um bom tempo antes de ela chegar. Começou a vasculhar todas as gavetas ou moveis da casa, um por um, separando alguns objetos ou peças de roupa que enfiava dentro de uma sacola ocasionalmente, e jogando o resto pelos ares. Sem querer, acertou um vaso que caiu e se espatifou no chão. Foi então que percebeu.

O maior problema da missão era conseguir distraí-la de sua presença para não haver "imprevistos", e foi com a queda do vaso que teve a idéia: iria "arrumar" a casa inteira para que quando ela entrasse não percebesse a sua presença.

Assim que terminou de "arrumar" a casa e pegar o que seria necessário, foi para o quarto dela. Tinha mais uma coisa para fazer. Como imaginara, lá estava o porta-retrato, em uma mesinha ao lado da cama.

Pegou a foto de dentro e rasgou fora a parte com o seu rosto. Voltou o resto da foto no porta-retrato e, com alguns sinais de mão, soprou uma pequena quantidade de fogo que carbonizou a sua parte. Queria apagar de vez o seu passado. Era o que pensava enquanto via o seu rosto se retorcer e enegrecer no papel até virar cinzas.

Ainda estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando viu de relance pela janela uma mulher de cabelos róseos no fim da rua. Ela chegou. Ele sorriu do modo indecifrável enquanto se movia para outro quarto e, com mais outros sinais de mão se misturava com o ambiente. Tinha mais 1hora e 18 minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

Um beijo de boa noite

_ A/N:__ Ok, agora que eu já voltei de viagem e já (quase) terminei minha prova oficial de alemão (eu vou conseguir o diploma!) eu estou a mil. Fiquem esperando que talvez o quarto capítulo saia antes do que vocês imaginam.

* * *

_

- Boa noite, querida Sakura...

O som da voz dele a fez estremecer e fechar os olhos. Há quanto tempo não procurara por essa voz? Há quanto tempo não queria ouvi-la novamente? E ao mesmo tempo como ela mudara! Estava mais profunda, mais adulta... Realmente sentira saudades dele.

Todos esses pensamentos correndo rapidamente por sua mente junto com a saudade que sentia dele, a desviaram completamente de sua presença e do que ele fazia ali. Ela simplesmente se distraiu. E com um movimento veloz ele bateu com a ponta da Kusanagi na nuca dela.

-Ah... - ela exclamou fracamente enquanto começava a sentir, mesmo que vagamente, os efeitos da pancada. A sua visão enegreceu e desmaiou- S-Sasuke...

-Desculpe- ele falou enquanto a pegava nos braços.

Ele a levantou e colocou gentilmente sobre suas costas. Voltou, desviando-se dos objetos no chão, para a sala (a qual agora era um caos) e pegou a sacola com os pertences dela. Abriu a janela e saiu correndo de telhado em telhado na noite, sendo iluminados apenas pelo luar. Tinham mais 31 minutos.

* * *

No portão, mais uma pessoa agora os esperava. Uma kunoichi ruiva e de óculos. Ela não estava com uma cara de animação. Na verdade, preferia nem estar ali.

-Karin.

-Sim, Sasuke-sama. (A/N: kyahh!)

-Vamos- ele falou enquanto ajeitava Sakura melhor nas costas.

- É ela? – Karin perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto e observava o rosto da garota desmaiada. Segurou com inveja uma das mechar rosas de cabelo da garota.

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça - Não é bela?

Karin soltou a mecha e se afastando virou o rosto. "por que _essa _aí conquistara o Sasuke e EU que estive ao lado dele desde que ele veio com Orochimaru, Eu que sempre o estive ajudando nem mesmo consegui agradá-lo. Não passo de um brinquedo?". Porem respondeu a contragosto – É. Vamos.

Sasuke sorriu. Sabia que estava irritando-a, e era exatamente isso que lhe divertia. Mas tinham de ir. Havia ainda mais 11 minutos. Sobrara tempo e isso o deixou satisfeito com a velocidade da missão, porém ela ainda não terminara. E com essa certeza, partiu em direção a floresta, sendo seguido pelo resto do time.

* * *

No começo de nascer do sol já estavam bem longe de Konoha, no país da terra, e, portanto fora de perigo. No entanto já estava na hora de descansar. É claro que aguentariam muito mais, mas nas planícies amareladas do outono eram muitos visíveis ao dia. Era mais fácil se mover a noite, apesar de mais cansativo, e de dia se escondiam nos antigos esconderijos que uma vez pertenceram ao Orochimaru. Não traziam lembranças agradáveis daqueles locais, mas era a melhor opção que tinham para não serem descobertos.

O esconderijo mais próximo era ali perto, escondido entre as montanhas e o único em que poderiam se abrigar no momento. O grupo inteiro escalou com agilidade e facilidade o grande rochedo que se estendia no final da planície revelando um complexo de montes e montanhas. A entrada não era muito longe, mas era dentro de uma galeria na montanha com um acesso um pouco mais "complicado" que as outras.

Passaram alinhados pela fenda de entrada e pelas paredes ásperas e apertadas, sempre com o moreno na frente sendo seguido pela garota ruiva, Karin, pelo cara de cabelos prateados, Suigetsu, e por último Juugo. Sasuke, ainda carregando Sakura desmaiada nas costas, se aproximou do final de galeria. Passou as mãos por todo o paredão úmido e frio até que achou a pequena fenda. Pegou a Kusanagi e inseriu a lâmina na fenda com um ruído seco de metal.

E estremecendo toda a galeria o paredão levantou-se o suficiente para uma pessoa passar, revelando um corredor extremamente amplo e mal iluminado por tochas.

- Podem fazer o que bem entenderem. Teremos uma reunião só amanhã. – Mal Sasuke acabara de falar os dois shinobis evaporaram em colunas de fumaça. Karin ainda o olhou por um instante antes de fazer o mesmo sem dizer nada.

Virando o corredor a direita havia uma porta enorme de madeira, muito bem trabalhada com uma grande cobra esculpida. Nesse aposento simples o moreno depositou Sakura na cama, com cuidado e colocou a sacola com os seus pertences na mesa ao lado.

Esse quarto lhe trazia muitas lembranças, das quais jurou não se esquecer jamais, principalmente por causa de sue objetivo. Mas a presença dela ali, naquele quarto, aliviava o ambiente. "Como uma flor" ele pensou. O rosto dela estava apenas iluminado por uma vela na mesa. De repente sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de se aproximar dela. De seus lábios.

Mas logo em seguida balançou a cabeça freneticamente e saiu veloz, mas silenciosamente. Dirigiu-se para o quarto ao lado. Assim que o adentrou se jogou na cama enorme que lá havia e cobrio o rosto com as mãos.

-Ahhh!- reclamou baixo. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Pedindo desculpas. Fazendo comparações bestas e até mesmo esse desejo repentino. O que era isso que sentia? Era muito diferente do ódio e da indiferença. Mas era parecido com ambição. E tudo era culpa dela, toda a sua confusão mental. - O que estou fazendo?


	4. Chapter 4

Um beijo de boa noite

* * *

-Ahh...-Sasuke estava um pouco cansado, mais mentalmente do que fisicamente, por isso, resolvera tomar um banho; Isso lhe aliviaria a tensão. Mas antes...

Enquanto andava pelos corredores escuros, já com uma toalha na mão e a troca de roupa no braço, achou quem estava procurando. As coisas ficariam divertidas.

-Juugo. - ele chamou o ruivo.

-Sasuke – ele se virou e veio em sua direção.

- Poderia dizer a Karin que quero vê-la? Na casa de banho.

-Tá. - o ruivo respondeu indiferente e continuou com o seu caminho.

Ele nunca se sujeitou. O orgulho dele era muito grande para reconhecer Sasuke, e ele sabia disso. Mas pouco lhe importava o fato de Juugo gostar ou não dele, mesmo o resto do time, contanto que o ajudassem a alcançar o seu objetivo. Sasuke, do mesmo modo, continuou andando, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios até a casa de banho.

Não demorou muito para ela chegar, ele mal tinha entrado dentro d'água quando ouviu os passos dele e o leve rangido da porta sendo aberta.

-Sasuke-sama?- Ela perguntou apenas com a cabeça na abertura da porta. Havia muito vapor no ambiente por isso era quase impossível enxergar lá dentro, a única coisa que Karin podia ver era o chão de pedra e a figura difusa dele mais adiante.

- Entre- Ele falou com a voz indiferente de novo. Karin se esgueirou pela porta e fechou-a. – Venha mais perto. Não consigo te ver por causa do vapor.

Ele não ficou surpreso ao ver que, quando ela chegou mais perto, seu rosto estava levemente corado. E era mais engraçado ainda ficar vendo ela se esforçar para não ficar encarando-o. No final, ela não conseguia deixar de olhar o seu torso nu, os seus braços bem moldados ou o seu peito. No fundo sorria ao ver o desconcertamento dela.

-Karin. Eu tenho um favor pra te pedir. Mas antes, abaixe-se um pouco, sim?

Ela se abaixou até ficar na altura do rosto dele, com os olhos desviados. É claro que tentava controlar as suas expressões, mesmo assim, continuava corada. Sasuke se levantou levemente e aproximou a boca perto dos seus cabelos ruivos, perto de sua orelha.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse ao meu antigo quarto... - Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais vermelha e causando uma série de arrepios nela. – E ficasse olhando a Sakura por mim... – Continuou.

A expressão dela mudou totalmente. Ele recuou um pouco para poder apreciar a cena: os olhos dela estavam mais sérios agora, até um pouco caídos, e as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas por debaixo dos óculos. Mas, de resto, não deixava transparecer nada.

-... E contasse a ela, por exemplo, onde estamos, mas sem responder muitas perguntas, pois o resto ela vai saber quando você a encaminhar para o meu quarto para jantar comigo. E não se esqueça do pacote. Sim?

-Sim Sasuke-sama. - ela respondeu. Era possível notar um tom de melancolia em sua voz.

-Ótimo. Agora pode ir. Ela pode acordar a qualquer momento.

Karin foi embora, sem dizer mais nada, nem olhou para trás. E Sasuke aproveitou para voltar dentro d água. Mergulhou até ficar completamente debaixo da água fervente. Mal podia esperar pela janta.

* * *

No quarto, a garota de cabelos róseos se debatia levemente, atormentada, mas não sonhava com nada. Seus olhos se contraíram antes de se abrirem, revelando sua bela cor verde. Sua visão estava embaçada e demorou um pouco antes de ter foco e perceber o ambiente: Um pequeno quarto, simples, com apenas uma singela cama e uma mesa de madeira que tinha uma vela para iluminá-lo. Tudo muito...

Sentiu de repente a presença de pessoa. Encostada no canto do quarto. O seu corpo reagiu independente e Sakura correu a mão pelo bolso procurando pela Kunai para se defender, mas não encontrou nada.

A pessoa no canto do quarto mal iluminado tinha o seu rosto e tronco escondido pelas sombras. Mas quando chegou mais perto...

- O quê? K-karin?- Sakura estava surpresa, o quê que a outra kunoichi estava fazendo ali?

A ruiva andava com calma em sua direção, girando uma kunai entre os dedos, e estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. A lâmina brilhou por um instante no ar e logo se ouviu um baque surdo. A kunai agora estava encravada na madeira da cabeceira da cama, a poucos centímetros do rosto ainda confuso de Sakura. Karin abriu um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso.

-Não se preocupe. Não vou lhe fazer mal. Aparentemente Sasuke quer manter você inteira.

Sasuke! O nome dele fez voltar uma avalanche de acontecimentos: O caos que estava a sua casa, o jeito que a imobilizara, a voz dele, e até a pancada na cabeça. Mas ainda não estava entendendo nada. O quê estava fazendo ali? E melhor, onde ele está agora?

- Onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse?

- Fui avisada que perguntaria. Não posso todas – ela se sentou em cima da mesa próxima em frente à Sakura e deu um meio sorriso- Mas essa eu até poderia responder... Mas sabe, me falta à vontade. Não confio em você.

Sakura ficou séria. Era óbvio que estava tentando lhe tratar mal, lhe irritar. Podia sentir claramente a raiva que emanava dela. Então resolveu jogar do mesmo jeito. – Ótimo. Então eu quero ver o Sasuke, pois ao contrário de você, tenho certeza que ele deve confiar em mim...

Tentou se levantar da cama, mas mal estava em pé e nem teve um tempo de reação, a maldita era muito rápida, as mãos da ruiva agora se encontravam em seu pescoço.

- Se atreva a falar assim de novo... - Ela apertou mais estrangulando levemente Sakura, que ao tentar se libertar já sentia a falta de oxigênio e algo mais. – E eu não me responsabilizo pelo que vai acontecer... - ela se aproximou mais – Sasuke não confia em ninguém. Ela soltou de repente, tão rápida como no começo, e voltou a ficar indiferente. –Se quer tanto assim vê-lo, toma. - Ela arremessou um pacote que Sakura ainda não percebera- Sorte sua. Ele deu ordens para você ir jantar com ele no seu quarto. Você tem uma hora mais ou menos. O quarto dele é o do final desse corredor. Mas antes, tome um banho, não seria bom que o desagradasse. A casa de banhos. Terceira porta a esquerda em frente.

Karin foi embora sem dizer mais nada deixando Sakura ainda atordoada no quarto, fervendo de raiva e massageando o pescoço agora dolorido. Quem essa aí pensava que era? Saco, odiava estar em desvantagem.

O pacote. Teve uma pontinha de curiosidade, e abriu para ver o que havia dentro. Ficou maravilhada com o que viu: Uma Yukata negra, com uma cerejeira nas costas e em detalhes rosa e prata, e o Obi era de uma beleza ainda maior, prata, com flores cor-de-rosa e ramos em preto. Ela passou a mão, a seda era fria e leve, admirou-a, como será que ficaria nela? Por um momento, esqueceu-se de tudo. Mas se levantou e seguiu as instruções de Karin.

Quando abriu a porta ficou surpresa com o tamanho da casa de banho, era enorme, uma piscina quase. Será que havia algo mais pra surpreendê-la hoje? Se despiu e entrou na água. Estava tão boa. Logo sentiu o corpo relaxar, e fechou os olhos, afundando na água quente.

Porém, o nervosismo do que aconteceria em seguida não a deixou em paz, principalmente por encontrar Sasuke, depois de todos esses anos, mais de quatro anos. Fazer o quê. Contudo, deixou-se submergir e relaxar por mais um tempo.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Oi Oi de novo! Gente eu quero muito me desculpar pela demora, mas como me pediram por posts maiores e eu estou em semana de provas fica meio difícil fazer tudo isso (eu sou só uma pessoa)!_

_Vocabulário:_

_Yukata: Parecido com um kimono, uma vestimenta japonesa de verão_. _É uma forma casual de __kimono_

_Obi: típica faixa (ou cinto)de kimono ou yukata,muito mais sofisticados quando usados por mulheres._


	5. Chapter 5

Um beijo de boa noite

Capítulo 5

_N/A: Oiêêê leitores! Desculpa pela demora pra postar esse aqui eu sei que estou há mais de 5 (ou +) meses sem postar os capitulo (XP) por isso vou fazer uma espécie de presente de desculpa, nesse mês vou postar o capitulo 5 e (se os deuses não estiverem contra mim, ou se minha preguiça "de estimação" não me dominar antes ou se eu simplesmente tiver um curto-circuito e jogar tudo pro alto, como aconteceu nesses últimos meses) eu posto o capítulo 6._

_

* * *

_

Sakura andou até o quarto que disseram ser o dele. Estava nervosa e suas mãos suavam sem parar. Levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas ainda estava indecisa. Qual era o significado de tudo isso? E porque, exatamente, ELE estava fazendo tudo isso?Ainda com a mão no ar, resolvendo se batia ou não a voz dele saiu lá de dentro.

-Entre.

E o seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e forte. Resolveu abrir.

* * *

Quando entrou no quarto, viu que era muito maior que o seu, com uma cama bem maior e arrumada, havia uma mesa de madeira escura e bem trabalhada ao lado da cama, o quarto era iluminado por um lustre antigo, mas mesmo assim belo, e no centro estava uma mesinha mais simples e baixa com várias almofadas em volta.

Sasuke estava sentado num pequeno sofá, uma espécie de Divã vermelho e preto, que combinava com o resto do quarto. Um de seus braços estava apoiado no encosto – Venha aqui. –ele falou enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si, e ela veio até ele como ele mandara. Estava linda, a Yukata era do tamanho certo e combinava totalmente com ela, e esse Obi era divino. Valera a pena.

-Sente-se. – Ele bateu com a mão no pequeno espaço do sofá ao seu lado. Sakura corou, sentar tão perto assim dele era uma das coisas que ela menos esperava fazer... Além disso, o sofá era tão pequeno! Mesmo assim, novamente o obedeceu e sentou-se. Ele continuou com um braço no encosto, o que deixou Sakura ainda mais nervosa. Podia sentir o calor emanando dele.

Que bom, ele se pensou se virando para ela e olhando fundo em seus olhos verdes, ela estava bem obediente.

-Há quanto tempo, não é Sakura?Quantos anos, 3, 4?

- Quase 6.- ela o corrigiu. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com um meio sorriso de deboche e ela percebeu o seu erro.

-Você certamente cresceu- Ele continuou –Não só em força, pois, quem não ouviu falar do novo prodígio médico, a aprendiz da Hokage que tem uma força e destreza igual a esta? Mas, além disso- Ele chegou mais perto dela e afastando os cabelos róseos falou baixo, quase sussurrado-Você também cresceu em corpo. Pode acreditar, está linda.

Isso a fez corar furiosamente. Desde quando Sasuke falava dessa maneira? E o que ele queria com isso? Além do mais, o que deveria responder?-Ah...Obrigado S-sasuke-kun... V-você também cresceu...

Estava nervosa, muito mais do que achou que iria ficar, além de não conseguir raciocinar o mínimo com ele tão próximo ão resgatando um pouco de suas poucas forças no momento se afastou um pouco dele e virou-se de frente.

-Sasuke-kun, hã...,- começou meio insegura- eu tenho algumas...

-Perguntas. – ele a completou com um de seus "sorrisos" de escárnio. Será que ele não tinha outro sorriso não?

Porém, do nada ele se virou para a porta, sério e adotando outra postura. - Entre – disse.

A porta se abriu, e uma jovem baixa entrou, de cabeça baixa e com os longos cabelos negros cobrindo um lado do rosto. Trazia uma bandeja farta de comidas exóticas, todas aparentemente muito saborosas, e uma garrafa de Saquê. Colocou as coisas na mesa e chegando mais perto deles se curvou, fazendo uma reverencia que Sakura achou até exagero.

-Com licença. - ela falou com um fio de voz, que era tão baixa, quase um sussurro, mas em que Sakura pôde perceber um tom de insegurança.

Sasuke aparentemente também percebera, pois abriu, de leve um de seus "sorrisos".

-Pode ir agora. E, Não se esqueça.

Ela anuiu. Quando ela se levantou, se atreveu a dar uma olhada em Sakura, e esta finalmente pode ver o rosto da jovem: Absolutamente normal, sem ser feio, mas também nenhuma Afrodite. A única diferença estava nos olhos. O direito era totalmente normal, castanho claro, mas o esquerdo a íris estava esbranquiçado e a pupila contraída. Ele não se mexia.

É claro, tudo isso foi muito rápido, logo a jovem escondeu o lado esquerdo com a franja comprida e se retirou, deixando Sakura ainda intrigada.

-Não seria melhor comermos antes de tudo esfriar?- ele a trouxe de volta para o momento.

-Ah..., mas Sasuke-kun, as minhas perguntas...

-Eu responderei todas elas, quaisquer sejam, depois de comermos. Ele se sentou à mesa e pegou a garrafa. – Saquê?

Sem ter o que fazer ou argumentar ela se sentou em frente a ele- Aã, um pouquinho, por favor.

Ele colocou saquê para ambos e começou a se servir, sem olhar para ela, e comeu em silêncio. Era como se ela nem estivesse ali. Ainda sentada ela ficou apenas o olhando, confusa se deveria se servir ou o quê. Nem tinha tocado em nada. O quê supostamente deveria fazer?

-Não vai comer? – Ele a assustou. Então sabia que ela estava ali e só a estava ignorando.-Que desperdício. Konoha está tão bem assim para desperdiçar alimento?

-Não, é que... eu não estou certa do que fazer... e bem...

(tchump)

Ele colocou um pedaço de Salmão em sua boca enquanto ela articulava. Ela não podia acreditar nele. Ele, Sasuke (Uchiha), dando comida pra ela? Na boca? E ainda com o hashi dele?

-Coma. –ele mandou. Ela obedeceu. A comida era maravilhosa. Já tinha comido muitos pratos bons, mas nada desse jeito. Até terminarem de comer ela apreciou um pouco de tudo e até o saquê sendo que só o tinha bebida pouquíssimas vezes. Por algum tempo teve o prazer de apreciar a refeição com a presença dele, com a cabeça leve e solta, mas em silêncio.

Sentia-se bem, mas um pouco apreensiva. Depois de 5 anos e pouco sem vê-lo ou ter noticias, achou que o que havia sentido não era de verdade e não existia mais, mas nesse momento, estando junto dele de novo, mesmo ele tendo se tornado um pouco mais arrogante, viu que o que tinha pensado, isso que não era verdade.

Por isso, após terminar de comer, usando o ultimo fio de coragem da noite tentou recomeçar a conversa:

-Sasuke-kun, olha, já acabamos de comer e eu...

-"não aguento mais!"?- Ele a cortou.

- Não, - se ele estava tentando deixá-la nervosa e irritada, bem, ele estava conseguindo. -não exatamente assim!

-Não posso mais te enrolar né?- ele suspirou então. Colocou o copo na mesa e olho diretamente para ela. - Ok, sem mais brincadeiras, se bem que eu estava me divertindo. Pode perguntar o que quiser que eu vou responder. – Ele tomou uma postura mais ereta e seus olhos penetraram os dela- Vamos lá.

* * *

As árvores estavam paradas sob a noite escura com apenas um risco de lua se pondo no horizonte. Sua figura era meio difusa na escuridão, mas não estava se escondendo nem algo do tipo. Tinha um objetivo, no qual queria chegar o mais rápido possível, por isso caminhava rápido, no mesmo ritmo sempre. Finalmente iria poder reencontrar a todos após esses longos anos fora. O ar quente do verão formou uma gota de suor em sua testa, que quando caiu, brilhou, por um momento em seus belos olhos azuis, antes de cair no chão. A frente podia ver o fim da vegetação que o cercava, por isso apressou um pouco mais seus passos.

Lá estava.

* * *

_N/A: gente mals aew pelo: 1° demora, 2°pelas lindas onomatopéias (não sou muito chegada nelas)e 3° eu sei que deixei o Sasuke meio mandão e autoritário, mas ele vai melhorar (se bem que eu prefiro ele desse jeito, dando ordens... XP). E VALEU POR TODO MUNDO QUE ME PRESSINOU PARA CONTINUAR E PELA JUH, OU HINO (HYUUGAUZUMAKI)POR ME ENCHER O SACO TODA MANHÃ NA SALA ME FAZENO SENTIR CULPADA! até o próx, q espero ser em breve!^^_


End file.
